


Sundance

by BringTheGoodOlBugle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheGoodOlBugle/pseuds/BringTheGoodOlBugle
Summary: Idk if anyone will ever read this, but this a snapshot of the life of two wholesome gay cowboy adventuring lads
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Sundance

Eli loved the sun. As a good servant of Pelor, he made sure to take in as much of the sun as possible.

The paladin's love of the sun went beyond his religious duties. As an idealistic cowboy, as a child his dreams were always of riding off into the sunset. As such, dusk became his favourite time of day.

After saving the world, Eli finally got to live his dream of riding off into the sunset, with his handsome, if roguish, companion, Butch Cassidy.

The two cowboys settled down on a small, out of the way ranch, enjoying life and each other’s company. Eli’s love of the sun never wavered, and not being busy adventuring meant that he didn’t have to wear his heavy armour around anymore. Mainly for the pleasure of Butch, Eli went about most of his daily chores in little more than boots, pants, hat and vest. Although he’d never tell the firbolg, Eli loved seeing Butch glance at him throughout the day.

The days at the ranch were long and tiring, but one thing that never tired out Eli was seeing the sun set behind the hills. Every day he could, he would try his best to convince Butch to accompary him to his favourite spot, a secluded grove in one of the thickets that dot their land. 

Eli will try to tell Butch that observing the sunset with someone you love is a religious exercise for those devoted to Pelor, but they both know Eli isn’t a great liar. But Eli knows that Butch is willing to go along with the white lie, as seeing Eli’s face watching the sunset always warms Butch’s heart.

So the two buckaroos will make their way to their special spot. Sometimes with a picnic dinner, sometimes without, but they always have a good time walking over, telling each other tales of dubious veracity, but they both love the legends of the cowboy way of life. 

After they arrive and eat, they sit down, hand in hand, the shorter man leaning on the taller firbolg. Just as the sky turns Eli’s favourite shades of dusky reds and oranges, Eli will turn to his partner, and think to himself, that Butch is at his most attractive when the dusky golden light hits him in a way that makes him almost shine. Eli will then make some remark about kissing in the light of a sunset is good luck in the church of Pelor.

Butch sees right through Eli’s ruse, but he plays along. Instead the taller cowboy will lean in and kiss his Eli. They’ll hold each other there, whispering how much they love each other, and the life they have here together, punctuated with other displays of affection.

They’ll stay there until it’s dark, before heading back to they’re small house, hand in hand still. They’ll get home, get undressed, and slip into bed, to rest up for the next glorious, sun-filled day that they’re so lucky to spend together.


	2. Moondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda the flip side to last chapter

Try as he might, Eli can’t convince Butch to go see the sunset with him every day of the week. Sometimes the roguishly inclined firbolg digs his heels in and suggests a different way to spend the evening.

As a rogue, and as a man not devoted to the sun, Butch is far more inclined to enjoy the shadows cast by the moon than Eli. Butch’s favourite way to spend a night with Eli is relaxing and sharing each other’s company by the flickering light of a bonfire.

As far as activities away from the sun go, Eli doesn’t have anything bad to say about bonfires. He reasons that a fire is basically like a small sun, and that makes him smile. Of course, the fact that Butch loves building, stoking, and tending the fire makes Eli smile even more.

As a matter of principle, and as a playful jab at the paladin, Butch insists they don’t light the fire and get comfortable until the sun’s down and the moon casts its faint glow over their property. 

After getting the fire going, and stoking it hot and bright, Butch will lay out a blanket, and lay himself down and unbutton his shirt, before beckoning Eli to join him. Eli will make himself comfortable, taking off anything not necessary for laying around with your partner. 

They’ll lie together, not saying much, just listening to the crackling of the fire, and gazing at the stars and admiring each others’ features flickering in the light of the fire. Eventually, they’ll get too hot, and Eli will suggest they go to bed, but Butch will have other ideas.

Butch will protest that Eli doesn’t like spending time with him, and Eli will relent. Butch will then pull out his guitar, and he’ll play any old cowboy tune he can think of, and although neither of them are very good, the boys will sing together for hours, their minds on love and legends.

The fire will have been slowly dying, and by the time they’re done singing, it’ll be nothing more than weak flames and a pile of glowing red embers. Butch will then make some offhanded remark about being thirsty, and will pull a bottle of some liquor out from somewhere.

As the responsible one in the relationship, Eli does all of the shopping for the couple, and as a man of his church, he doesn’t buy any booze. However, this doesn’t stop Butch getting some liquor in his own way. Earlier in the relationship, Eli would protest at Butch’s kleptomaniacal habits, but over the time they’ve been together, the boys have come to understand and love each others’ quirks and shortcomings. When together, they bring out the best and less often seen sides of each other. 

After some light leasing from the rogue, Eli will take sips from the bottle, as Butch takes much bigger sips. They’ll pass the bottle back and forth, laughing at nothing in particular, and looking at each other like the dumb lovers they are.

As the fire burns itself out, and the coals start to go black, Eli, with what little common sense he has left after drinking, will do his best to guide/carry the inebriated firbolg back to their bed. 

As they fall into bed together, they instinctively cuddle up close to each other, with Eli knowing in the back of his mind that there’s no way they’ll be out of bed before noon, Not optimal for maintaining a ranch, but perfect for two lovers living out their dream.


	3. Dancing with a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man vs. beast

When the two cowpokes aren’t doing their chores around camp, they spend their time pursuing their individual ventures. For Butch, that tends to be activities that don’t quite align with Eli’s moral code. For Eli, it’s the pursuit of the battle between man and beast.

He sets out on horseback, with nothing but the clothes on his back, and a lasso at his side.

He rides out in the early morning. He heads west, towards the plains, where the wild horses gallop. He rides, he rides, and then he rides some more. His eyes peeled on the horizon, searching for a suitable horse to break in. 

It’s well after noon when he finally spots a horse that catches his attention. It’s a big black stallion what looks big enough to handle Butch’s lanky frame.

Eli dismounts his horse, lasso in hand, and does his best to quietly get to the horse. When he gets close enough, he lets his lasso fly with a practiced hand. With a familiar sudden tug, Eli smiles with almost manic glee, knowing the battle of man versus beast has begun.

With Eli’s powerful frame holding the stallion at bay, and using as much of his animal skills as possible, he manages to tire out and calm the horse down enough to mount it.

It takes him a few stumbles to clamber on a horse as big as this one, but when he finally gets settled on the horse’s back, he does his best to hold on tight as he grapples with horse as it thrashes around, trying to buck the paladin off.

Eli’s no stranger to a bucking stallion, and he’s faced stronger opponents than a big stallion. It takes him a few long minutes to tire out the beast, but he finally succeeds, and he leads the horse back to his own, and Eli, with the spoils of his own war, trot back home.

When he arrives back at his homestead, he gets to see the real prize of battle: a smiling Butch waiting for him with open arms.

He gets off of his horse, and leads the new horse to Butch. The two buckaroos talk excitedly about the new horse before stabling it in the barn.

It’s just before dusk now, and there’s nothing Butch loves to see more than his man coming home after a long day of horse taming.

Eli’s in the middle of getting washed up when Butch interrupts him, drawling some cheesy line along the lines of, “Say partner, I hope you haven’t had your fill of bucking stallions tonight”.

Eli isn’t sure whether to laugh, blush profusely, or take Butch up on his offer right there. Ever the efficient man, Eli elects for a combination of all three, hopping out of the tub, laughing. Still unclothed, he takes Butch’s hand as he follows the tall, dark, and handsome firbolg into the bedroom.


	4. Dancing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write sins

Being a couple of strapping young adventurers in the prime of their lives has its advantages. One advantage is that even after a long day of horse breaking in the sun, Eli still has the energy to take up his partner’s offer of a roll in the hay.

Eli had just gotten back from breaking in a horse for Butch, and after presenting the horse for his lover, Eli headed into the house to wash up. 

Eli should have known he’d be interrupted, after all, Eli knows how much Butch like to see him after he does something particulary rugged. He was just finishing washing up when Butch came into the bathroom. Eli mused that Butch must have waited until he was at an acceptable level of cleanliness.

After Butch gives him some cheesy line with a smile that melts his heart, Eli carefully but quickly gets out of the tub, and Eli takes the firbolgs hand as he’s led to bedroom.

After they get into their bedroom, Eli is pushed onto their bed, and he gets to enjoy the show as Butch gets undressed. Butch knows when to strip quickly, and he knows when to take a while and really set the mood. This time Butch doesn’t take his time. While Eli was bathing, Butch was imagining his handsome man bucking on that wild stallion. For Butch, there’s nothing hotter than Eli being a strong, rugged cowboy. 

Eli and Butch’s eyes both locked onto each other’s growing manhoods. There’s no need for words as Butch joins his lover on the bed, where they quickly come together, kissing with slow but definite passion.

Butch makes the first move of escalation, breaking their kiss and taking his time to kiss along Eli’s toned neck, leaving little marks along the way. Each marking elicits a small gasp from Eli, and Eli feels Butch’s minute exclamations of satisfaction with each gasp.

Eli asks his lover for more, and Butch is happy to oblige him. He kisses down along Eli’s muscled chest before arriving at Eli’s hard length. Not wanting to leave Eli wanting for anything this time, Butch quickly takes Eli’s tip into his mouth and plays with it with his tongue, drawing out small gasps from Eli.

After quickly pulling off to grin at Eli, Butch quickly goes back to work, taking as much of Eli as he can before starting to bob his head.

Eli, not wanting to just a passenger on this ride, reaches down and twirls his fingers through Butch’s dark hair, and then gently guiding the firbolg’s head in rhythm with equally gentle thrusts.

Eli’s eyes widen with anticipation as the always sticky-fingered Butch gets into their bedside table. Butch doesn’t stop pleasing Eli, and almost as if to show off, he keeps his eyes locked with his partner’s as he pulls out a jar of their lube, and applies some to one of his long fingers.

One of Eli’s favourite parts about being with devilishly handsome, dexterous, roguish Firbolg was that Butch was exceptional with his long fingers. Eli moaned as he felt himself getting filled up by one of Butch’s skilled fingers.

He kept moaning, louder and more frequently as Butch worked in another finger. As he felt Butch rub against that spot, he started to swear in spite of himself. He tried not to swear anywhere, but Butch in bed really made him forget his virtues. 

Not wanting their time in bed together to conclude so suddenly and without any love for Butch, Eli guided his head off his cock, while Butch gazed down at him with a sultry smirk. 

Butch knew how good he was with Eli, and he loved it.

Knowing what Eli wanted, Butch gave his own shaft a few stroked with lube on his hand to ready himself for Eli.

Eli looked on longingly at Butch’s lithe body and long cock. A more self-absorbed man might have been envious of a lover with such a large length, but Eli had no complaints.

Eli had to stifle a gasp as Butch eased into him, smiling tenderly at Butch for not going too rough with him after his long day out. Eli didn’t always bottom, but when he wasn’t at his peak energy levels, he had no qualms about laying back and letting his man have his way with him.

Butch slowly but surely pressed deeper and deeper into Eli into he bottomed out with a contented sigh. 

After giving Eli a moment to adjust and take a breath, Butch started to rock gently against Eli. The room was slowly filling with soft sounds of pleasure from both men.

After finding a rhythm, Butch steadily increased the passion in his thrusts. The lewd sounds of flesh meeting flesh soon joined the ever increasing in volume sounds of enjoyment from the couple.

When Butch angled a thrust that made Eli swear again, Butch did his best to stay the course, while taking Eli’s lightly dripping length in his hand.

Eli was in bliss as his prostate was rubbed against in time with the skilled hand on his cock, both feelings joined by the wonderful feeling of being filled by his lover.

Butch’s earlier ministrations were catching up with Eli now, as he pleaded with Butch to go faster and harder, desparately seeking the release his lover so expertly could give him.

With one last combination of moans, groans and swears, Eli cums hard, covering his own chest.

The sight seeing Eli like that is enough for Butch to give a few more powerful, erratic thrusts as he too finds his release.

As Butch slowly pulls out, he spoons Eli on the bed, his large frame perfectly capturinging the paladin. 

The boys doze off together, kissing lightly and saying how good the other made them feel.

When they awake, they head to the bath together and clean each other off, before heading outside to enjoy another night in each other’s arms, enjoying life by the fire.


	5. Dances with Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butch does some introspection

Butch knew that he wasn’t the best of men. He tried his best to be better, Eli made him want to be better, but all of his ill-gotten gains from his day off weighed just a bit on his pockets and on his conscience.   
The walk back from town wasn’t a short one, but Butch knew the route well. He wasn’t worried about anything, he had a long stride and he was fleet of foot.  
If there was one thing that would make any lonesome traveler stop in their tracks, it was the not too distant howl of a wolf. Butch was a tough sonuvagun, but he was a rogue, and a sick rogue at that. He wasn’t much good alone in a fight, his talents were better used along with his partner.  
Butch’s step quickened his pace, the howling sounded like it was following him along the lonely road.  
It wasn’t long before Butch glanced glowing eyes eyeing him through the brush. He walked as quickly and as calmly as his nerves and legs would carry him, but it was all for naught.  
The rogue stopped suddenly as a pack of big, dark dire wolves crept out of the brush, snarling with hungry intent at the lonesome firbolg.  
Butch knew that even to party of capable adventurers, a dire wolf pack was nothing to scoff at. He drew his rapier, and adopted a defensive stance. Then he did something he wasn’t inclined to often do. He started to pray  
He prayed to the only deity he had some tangential connection to, Pelor, god of the sun. Butch wasn’t a faithful man, too many bad had happened to him to give him any impression that any god was looking out for him, but he did have one thing to channel his faith into.  
If there was one single thing in the world Butch believed in, it was Eli and the paladin’s unwavering faith in doing good for the sake of the world and for Butch.  
The sun was quickly setting now, but not before one last ray of light touched upon Butch’s brow. The sunlight filled him with some type of energy he hadn’t ever felt before, but his thoughts were on the pack in front of him preventing him from getting home.  
When the last of the sun’s light dipped below the horizon, the largest wolf jumped at Butch. Strengthening his resolve, Butch thrust his rapier with as much finesse as he could.   
When he connected with the beast, something strange happened. A split second after his rapier pierced the beast’s hide, he felt his veins flare up with something that could only be described as pure sunlight. The thrust seemed to have more power in it than any other attack Butch had made before, and the wolf was knocked back a few feet away, collapsing with a whimper.  
Seeing their alpha thrashed so easily, the other wolves seemed to get the message, and Butch watched them in amazement as they retreated back into the wilderness.  
Butch looked down at his rapier quizzically, before determining it was perfectly normal.   
He hurried down the path home, relieved to be safe and curious for Eli’s thoughts on what happened in his fight.


	6. Dancing at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch is a rascal but he's trying to get better.

It started out as a normal day in town. Butch perused around the town market, sweet talking anyone who’d listen to him, and once he had their interest he’d rifle through their pockets, taking random items. 

He never usually thought anything of what he took, he didn’t go out of his way to take anything that felt too valuable, but this time, as he was walking away he heard a halfling man asking around in a panic if anyone had seen his wedding ring. 

Butch heard the halfing fretting that his anniversary was coming up and his wife would be furious if she discovered that his wedding ring was missing.

With an unfamiliar feeling of guilt rising up in chest, Butch felt through his own pockets until he felt the cool metal of a ring.

He sighed and inwardly swore at himself. 

He thought to himself, “Damn that handsome paladin. His damned appreciation for love and virtue must be rubbing off on me”

Before making his way back to the ranch, Butch made a note of where the halfing man lived.

The rogue headed home with less pep in his step than usual. Eli greeted him at the gate.

Eli might not be the most insightful man around, but he knows Butch well enough that he can tell when something’s eating at his tall partner.

Leaning on the gate, Eli asks “Say darlin’, how was your trip into town? You don’t quite seem yourself.”

Butch takes off his hat and scratches his head before responding with a sigh, “Well Eli, I was doin’ as I tend to do when I’m in town, and I happened upon an item that seems to mean an awful lot to some feller”

Eli looked at his man, a bit slow on the uptake, and prompted Butch to elaborate.

With another sigh, Butch continues, “Well, I reckon that I best use my talents to return the item in question, and I was hopin’ that you’d accompany me tonight, just to make sure nothin’ goes awry”

Eli smiles at Butch, happy that his good nature is finally rubbing off on the rogue.

The two cowboys wait out the rest of the day sitting together, not saying much and just enjoying the lemonade and company.

As the sun sets, Eli says a prayer and the two men head out on the road towards town.

When the couple arrives at the halflings’ house the sky is dark and cloudy. Butch makes a remark about it being perfect weather for mischief.

Before Butch turns towards the house, he tells Eli, “If anythin’ goes amiss, just give a holler and I’ll be out of there right quick”

Butch creeps up to the house’s backdoor and he’s pleased to find it swings open without any trouble. That’s one benefit of living near a sleepy little town.

Butch’s plan for a swift entry and exit is quickly thwarted by the enthusiastic footsteps of a big, shaggy dog.

Butch is a very large man, and it takes quite an animal for Butch to deem it big, but this hound came up to his waist, and the firbolg froze. He’s snuck around worse than a big dog before, but he’s a bit out of practice, and he didn’t have the option to resort to violence if things got too hairy.

It takes longer than Butch would have liked, but the dog seems to have nodded off and Butch assumes it’ll be easy riding from here on out,

Butch is wrong. Evading the dog filled him with a bit too much bravado. Things again went awry when the seasoned rogue slipped on some marbles that were just lying on the floor. Butch had to use every ounce of his skills to not wake up the whole house.

He winced when he heard the floorboards creek, hoping nobody would wake up from the noise.

If he were luckier, this might have been the last of his struggles, but tonight Butch can’t catch a break.

He hears a door creak open, and from behind it a tiny halfling girl popped out. The girl couldn’t have been much older than twelve or thirteen, but to Butch she was just a child who less than a third of his height.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the girl asked Butch groggily, “Hey mister, what are you doing in our house at nigh?”

Butch had to think fast. This was a problem as thinking wasn’t Butch’s strongest ability.

He struggled to think of something before blurting out, “Uh heya little girl. I’m, uh, the Father of Deadwinter Night, and I’m gonna need ya to get back to bed so that I can deliver my gifts,”

The girl seemed unconvinced, so Butch had to resort to drastic measures. He pulled a knife out from his belt, and gave it to the girl.

The girl, who seemed still closer to being asleep than awake, took the knife with confused thanks.

After making sure the girl was asleep again, Butch gave a quiet sigh of relief and crept inside the girl’s parents’ room. Nothing else unlucky happened to him, and he dropped off the wedding ring on the husband’s bedside table.

From there, Butch got out of the house as quickly and as quietly as he could. 

Finally exiting the house, he and Eli were well on the way home before Butch told Eli about what had happened in the house.

Eli’s only response was a mortified look when Butch told him that he had given a knife to a child.

The two ruffians made their way home, Eli chastising Butch all the way to bed, before they finally doze off together.


	7. Actual Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads boogie

Eli loved Butch. He loved him a lot, so much so that he was willing to overlook most of Butch’s acts of thieving and burglary. Of course, Eli knew that having a mischievous, sticky-fingered roguish partner had its advantages.

The only times Eli didn’t give Butch heck for coming home with something he didn’t own was when the thing in question was some magical trinket. 

Eli’s favourite dubiously acquired trinket was a strange looking music box. It didn’t make any noise when cranked, leaving the two cowboys confused. They almost forgot about the box, until Butch was putting his guitar down after serenading Eli. Butch never could sit still, and without really thinking about it started to crank it once again. 

Something strange then happened. Butch’s guitar, which had been silent, was seemingly being played by a pair of floating, spectral hands. The boys had seen their fair shares of spells, and they were pretty sure that it was some kind of mage hand.

The music being produced by the spell was of a masterful quality, and it made the lovers rise to their feet, and take each other arm in arm.

As much as they would’ve liked to, the boys had never really gotten the chance to dance together. Being busy with adventures and then later having noone to play for you tended to put a damper on dancing opportunities.

Being the charming gentleman that he is, Butch puts his hand out to meet Eli’s. Ever the romantic, Butch kisses the back of Eli’s hand before grabbing his waist and putting them into a dancing stance.

The music must have been at least a little magical, for no normal music could have elicited such strong feelings of love, longing, adventure, and wanderlust. The song seemed composed just for the boys, and they pressed close to one another.

Eli isn’t very fleet of foot even on the best of days, and he’s doing his best not to step on Butch’s toes. 

Butch smiles at his partner’s attempts before kissing him, holding Eli close as the paladin’s reservations about not being a good enough dancer melt away, and when Butch jokes that he’s quick enough on his feet for the pair of them, both the boys start to laugh, the music seeming to almost harmonize with their joy.

True to his word, Butch does all the dexterous work, leaving Eli feeling just about swept off his feet.

They dance in their house there for what seems like a blessed eternity, making Eli feel, just a hint of the endless summer sunsets of his dreams.

They dance until they’re exhausted. When they finally fall down together in bed, the guitar falls silent, as the boys’ soft snores are the only sound that fill the house.


	8. Don't Drink and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch loves it when Eli is strong

Eli loved Butch with everything he had, and he knew in his heart Butch felt the same way about him, but Butch would always be himself, and the paladin there was nothing he could do to supress the firbolg’s roguish charms and flirty nature. Eli couldn’t really fault anyone swooning over the man, after all, Butch’s charms and flirting had stolen Eli’s heart.

Eli tried his best to be respectful to everyone he met. He really did, but sometimes his temper got the better of him, and nothing made his temper flare more than someone putting the moves on Butch.

Butch loved to be a bit of a scoundrel, and if harmlessly flirting back just a little with suitors would rile Eli up just a bit, then who was Butch to say no to a bit of fun.

The two cowboys were enjoying a rare night in town, standing at the bar of the only tavern in town, the Broken Saddle Saloon. Butch was pounding down ale, and Eli was sipping on a tall glass of milk. Butch doesn’t stop giving Eli heck about an old story from their adventuring days when a companion threw up in Eli’s glass of milk. It took Eli months to recover from that.

The couple was minding their own business, enjoying the fiddling coming from the bard, when out of the blue, someone Eli didn’t recognize stumbled in through the saloon’s swinging doors.

Butch’s usually relaxed demeanour cracked. He put his drink down and turned to the paladin.

With a hint of worry in his voice, Butch quickly relayed to Eli who the man was, “Uh, Eli, darlin’, that feller there could be a bit of trouble. He and I ran a job or two together before he ran off with all the loot,” He paused and looked at his boots before continuing, “and, uh, he might not’ve broken my heart, but it was somethin’ like that”

Eli gave a rare frown before slamming his mug down on the bar.

The shorter man cupped his beloved’s cheek before saying, “Ya ain’t got nothin’ to worry ‘bout darlin’. I’ll sort out that sonuva'”

Eli walked through the tavern, parting the crowd before he was close to his target.

With as much malice as he could muster, he grabbed the man’s shoulder and turned the man to face him.

With a scowl Eli spoke to the man, “Hey there,  _ friend _ ,” he growled at the man before continuing, “My partner told me that you hurt him pretty good in the past,” Eli stopped to gesture at Butch, where the man saw Butch sipping his drink almost smugly.

Balling up his fist, Eli spoke with a dark whisper, “Don’t ever let me ever see your sorry hide back in this town again,” Eli held the man up by his collar before cocking back his fist.

Normally, for some ruffian, he’d just deck them, but anyone who committed a sin as grave as hurting his Butch deserved some retribution. Eli punched the man with all his strength, and for good measure, he channeled some divine magic into the strike, smiting the man. He’d be fine, but his jaw was probably broken, and he’d enjoy a nice nap in the mud outside the saloon.

Without breaking a sweat, Eli tossed the man out onto the street before returning to Butch.

When he got back to Butch, the firbolg’s shirt had one less button done up than it had before, and the rogue’s usually dark complexion seemed to conceal a light blush.

Butch pulled his man in close before whispering into Eli’s ear, “Well I’ll be damned sunshine, you sure showed that feller who’s in charge around here. How’s about we head back home and I show you how appreciative I am,”

Eli’s cheeks burned, and he quickly paid their drink tab. The young couple quickly made their way home, Eli especially eager to see how his feats of strength would be appreciated this time by his lover.


	9. The Promise of a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest one yet and prolly spiciest

Eli could tell Butch was tipsy. What he couldn’t be sure of was how tipsy. The firbolg had an admittedly charming habit of playing up how ‘in distress’ he was to elicit more doting from the human.

Eli started to get the impression that Butch wasn’t as inebrieated as he appeared when after they passed through the gate to their property, Butch asked Eli to carry him to the house. It was more of the same from back at the saloon, Butch had a thing for seeing Eli strong and virtuous, and what kind of paladin would Eli be if he didn’t assist a man in peril. 

Scooping up the tall rogue up, bridal style. He carefully made his way to the door, he was a very strong man, but Butch was a very tall man. When Eli got to the door, he decided to indulge Butch just a little bit more, and carefully kicked open the door so he wouldn’t have to put Butch down.

Butch, who up until now had just been silently gazing lovingly up at his partner, finally spoke.

He said, “Say darlin’, why don’t ya set me down in bed, and then I can show ya how appreciative I am of your dashin’ heroics earlier,”

That was all Eli needed to hear, his anticipation growing. He quickly carried Butch to their bedroom before gently laying down Butch on their bed.

After stretching out on the bed, Butch grabbed at Eli, and the paladin, suprised, tumbled down into bed with the rogue.

Butch pulled Eli into a kiss, the shorter man falling into his taller partner’s arms. With sleight of hand that only masterful rogue could pull off, Butch made sure that both cowboys were in similar, comfortable levels of undress.

Butch squirmed out from under his partner before positioning gently knocking Eli back down on the bed and positioning his head near Eli’s groin.   
Not wanting to have to make his knight in shining armour wait, Butch quickly took half of Eli’s length in his mouth, causing the paladin to moan in surprise.

Eli’s exclamations of pleasure were music to Butch’s ears, and he continued his efforts, taking him deeper. Eli’s moans continued, and Butch’s head was soon being held and directed by Eli’s strong hands.

When Butch finally came up for air, Eli was almost panting from Butch’s oral skills. On a normal night, both of the boys would have likely been content with an oral finish, but Butch thought that his man deserved more than that tonight, and Eli wasn’t one to argue with more loving from his partner.

Butch retook his position between Eli’s legs and went back to pleasing his man. Eli’s guiding hands started to grow more and more erratic, and Butch’s sucking and bobbing grew more and more determined.

It didn’t take much longer until Eli was praising Butch’s name while cumming down his throat. Butch swallowed a few times before pulling off and addressing Eli.

With an eager look in his eye, Butch asked with a sultry tone, “Is that all ya got for me, cowpoke?”

Whether it was his divinely given constitution, unbridled love and lust for his lover, or an inability to stand down from a challenge, Eli felt himself slowing growing again.

To speed up the process, he pinned down his cheeky partner and kissed him hard. He then reached down and lightly stroked Butch’s painfully hard member, eliciting a gasp from the firbolg.

After Eli felt he was ready enough to go again, he pulled off Butch and dug around their bedside table until he found their lube. Both of the men wanted it bad, and Eli wasted little time getting a finger slick before gently slipping in Butch’s ass.

Butch took just a second to adjust to the sensation before giving Eli a nod to continue. The human gave just a few thrusts of his finger before adding in a second finger to get Butch ready.

Eli pulled out and to indulge Butch’s strong-man fantasies, grabbed the lithe firbolg and draped him over the edge of the bed, his rear facing Eli.

Giving his own cock a few strokes to lube it up, Eli pressed up against Butch’s ass, before giving a small thrust and sinking a few inches into Butch’s ass. Both men moaned softly at the sensation.

Eli slowly but steadily bottomed out inside his lover, hilting with another satisfied moan. Having just came, Eli knew he could go for a bit, and he and Butch were both looking forward to Eli taking the rogue for a ride.

Eli gripped Butch’s thin, gray hips before starting to move in and out, building up a slowly increasing rhythm. Butch’s typical bedroom string of cursing starteded to fill the room, mixing with the soft slapping sounds coming from the pair.

The human started to increase the passion in his movements, he wanted to see what kinda reactions he could get out of his lover. Butch’s reactions didn’t disappoint. The firbolg moaned and swore profusely and did his best to buck his hips back in time with Eli’s thrusts.

Eli was thrusting hard and fast now, doing his best to drive both of the cowboys closer towards their peaks. Ever the dutiful lover, Eli reached around to jerk off Butch’s now dripping cock. Butch’s reaction was immediate, as he started to moan out Eli’s name.

That was enough to get Eli close to cumming again. As he felt himself get closer and closer, he took his hand off of Butch’s length and used it to grab at Butch’s shoulder length hair, pulling the rogue close to him, kissing and sucking at neck.

Eli was set on finishing now, fucking Butch fast and hard now, bent on filling his lover up. 

What really got Eli going was seeing Butch quickly jerking himself off with reckless abandoned. Butch came soon after that, and his throes of passion were what finally got Eli over the edge.

Both men were panting and exhausted now, and it took mere seconds after Eli pulled out for him to fall into bed beside Butch, and it took just a few moments after that for the boys to nod off, bodies laying close together.


	10. Snowdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yeehaw lads have some wintery fun

If there was one thing a dedicated paladin of the sun god and outdoor enthusiast hated, it was winter.

Ok, hate was probably too strong of a word. Eli didn’t really have a hateful bone in his body, but Eli really didn’t like the colder months of the year. It was hard for the cowboy to fully engross himself in his worship and duties to Pelor when the sun was up for hours less, and with how hard the snow fell around their ranch, Eli would be lucky to see the sun for more than an hour or two a day.

For the first few weeks of what was a harsher than average winter, Butch didn’t see much difference in Eli, but as the flurries, snowstorms and blizzards kept on raging, and Eli saw less and less of the sun, Butch started to pick up that Eli’s temper was flaring more often, he was often sullen, and he would spend days at a time grumbling and loafing around their house. In short, Butch mused, Eli had lost his sunny disposition. 

Butch tried his best to bolster Eli’s spirits, but there was only so much he can do to help a man who’s purpose in life revolves around something he hadn’t seen in weeks.

After a particularly hellacious blizzard, there was finally a break in the clouds, and a few pale beams of sunlight crept into their house, Eli perked up, albeit just a bit.

The boys were sitting around their table, sipping on hot tea and telling stories of winter from their lives.

Butch went first. His tales of winters past were quite mundane, before Butch was a master rogue extraordinaire (his words), he and his family were farmers. As a farmer, winters were a harsh reality of life, but nothing more than that. He told stories of his childhood where he and his siblings would spend whole days out in the snow, throwing snowballs and making castles of snow.

Eli couldn’t believe how anyone could have fun in the snow. His stories of winter were less fun. Growing up in a monastery to Pelor meant that Eli didn’t have the most time for fun, and as the monastery was a beacon of Pelor’s light, its radiant power seemed to keep away the worst of winter. Later in life, when he was travelling around the continent, Eli seemed to always find himself travelling south during the colder months.

The combination of the tea, the sun, and being with Butch had a great affect on Eli’s mood, and hearing the stories of Butch’s childhood made him want to go play in the snow for the first time ever.

They two cowboys got all bundled up, and went outside.

The first thing Eli was struck by was how bright the sun seemed in the sky. The storm clouds had passed for now, and all he could think now was how this noon sun in the middle of winter compared in brilliance to his favourite afternoons in the dog days of summer. The next thing he was struck by was the sparkling of the snow. The shining, twinkling light reflecting off of the huge snow banks was unlike anything Eli had ever seen.

The paladin was taken out of his reverie by another unfamiliar sensation: a snowball, thrown with expert accuracy, colliding with the back of his head.

Butch’s act of winter warfare spurred on a battle that lasted for hours, and was only brought to a close by a setting sun and falling temperatures. 

The lovers, now tired and a bit damp from their fun in the snow, stoked the fire hotter, and leaning on each other, ate a meal together, their gazes shifting from each other to the crackling fire. 


End file.
